Never The End
by TilenaForever
Summary: 'Love means never having to say you're sorry' - Bella and Rod at Hogwarts (please check the A/N at the beginning before reading for some explaining and give it a try if you like!) Rated T just to be sure...
1. Games

**A/N:**

**I know that I'm, ONCE AGAIN, writing a story about Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange...**

**I'm writing a lot about them (this is actually already my 4th story) but then again, there aren't a lot of active stories about them... There are in fact A LOT of unfinished stories, stories with GREAT storyline and no updates! I hate that!**

**I don't know if y'all like this, but I thought of using my favourite of those great unfinished storylines to make a new story...  
DON'T get me wrong, this DON'T be a Rewrite of other people's stories! They deserve all the CREDIT, that's why I won't even mention the stories or writers...**

**I just think that those ideas had/have great potential and I'm going to try to put them altogether! This is my take on the storyline ideas, I'm not stealing anything!  
GIVE IT A CHANCE!**

**Let's start with Christmas... in August!xD**

**111111111111111**

The normally green and silver Slytherin common room was now covered with red, white and glitters… Christmas time... Christmas Eve was two weeks away... They usually dark and gloomy Slytherin students were now all jolly! Kissing under the mistletoes that were hanging everywhere, dancing and laughing... Sitting close by the fire and drinking a lot to keep of alcoholic beverages warm.

That' was exactly what Rodolphus Lestrange and his friend were doing right now. They sat in front of the fire with a couple of bottles of Firewhiskey. They were all in high spirits with the alcohol running through their veins.

''You guys! You know what we should do? We should play a game!'' Evan Rosier said.

''Play a game, what kind of game?! What for?!'' it started turmoil between the group of friends.

''Just for fun! One of us comes up with something that another one of us must do!'' Evan smirked.

'' Come on, you guys!'' just playing a little game...

''Sounds fun'' ''Hit me with your best shot...'' Rodolphus Lestrange took another swig of a bottle of Firewhiskey.

''Really, Lestrange?'' Evan smiled.

''Sure, come up with something! I'll take my chances...'' Rodolphus shrugged.

''Okay...'' Evan looked around the room, trying to come up with an idea...

''Kiss my cousin! You'll never be able to pull that off!'' Evan laughed at his own plan.

''You want me to kiss your cousin?!''Rodolphus chuckled.

''No... I'm saying that you won't be able to! It's a bet! If you haven't kissed my cousin by Christmas Eve, I win! Two weeks left...'' Rosier laughed.

Rodolphus still didn't fully understand... How did Evan comeup with this so quickly?! This bet... If he was able to convince Evan's cousin to share a kiss with him somewhere in the next two weeks, he would win and if not... If not, then Evan would win the bet? The fact that his friend was drunk didn't make it any easier to understand it all... Besides, Evan had 3 cousins! Which one?! Andromeda Black, Bellatrix Black or Narcissa Black?!

''Which cousin?'' Rodolphus asked.

''Bellatrix!'' Evan smirked.

''She's quite something... Fierce...'' one of them said.

''Fierce?! She's insane!'' another one argued.

''Let me get this straight... If I haven't kissed Bellatrix by Christmas Eve, you win the bet and I will have lost...'' Rodolphus looked at the others.

''Yes! If I win, you'll get me a bottle of Firewhiskey!'' Evan almost sounded jolly.

''What if I kiss her, what if I win?'' Rodolphus shot back.

''I'll lose and I'll get you a bottle of firewhiskey'' Evan just simply replied.

''Seems fair... Okay... Deal!'' Rodolphus shook his friend's hand.

Rodolphus looked around, he scanned the room until his eyes found Bellatrix. He looked at her surroundings and smirked. This was going to be so easy...

''Better start now then...'' he got up.

''What are you doing , you still got two weeks!'' the guys laughed.

Rodolphus ignored them and simply walked over to Bellatrix. She was working on something, Rodolphus took a chair and sat next to her.

''What are you doing, Miss Black?'' he asked her.

''What are you doing, Lestrange?!'' she sarcastically repeated his question back to him.

''Asking what you are doing...'' he scooted closer to you.

Bellatrix shivered. He got into her personal space, she hated when people got into her personal space! She tried to ignore him. She could feel his breath on her neck. What was he doing?! She angrily turned the page of her book, it caused a gush of wind that blew a curl of her hair in front of her face.

Rodolphus slowly moved his hand and brushed away the curl. Then Bellatrix finally looked at him, very confused... Rodolphus smirked, his plan was working! He quickly changed his smirk into the most charming smile he could muster and he leaned in. Before she could do anything, he kissed her.

Bellatrix was left in shock, she immediately stiffened. She had to admit that it wasn't really a bad feeling, but she did pull away. She ended their kiss and slapped Rodolphus right in the face.

''What are you doing?!'' she yelled.

''Relax, babe! It was just a little kiss, you can't ignore a mistletoe!'' he smirked and pointed upright.

''Don't call me babe, you pig!'' Bellatrix hissed as she looked up to find the mistletoe above their heads.

Rodolphus laughed and got up, smirking as he walked back to his friends. He had won! He had to admit it really hadn't been that bad to kiss her either... Win-Win situation!

''You own me a bottle of Firewhiskey now!'' he smirked.

''That's unfair! It was a mistletoe!'' ''That's too easy!'' ''Ohw- He's good at these games!'' they all stared at their friend Lestrange in shock.

''Take it! I won, too bad for you Rosier!'' Rodolphus sat back down.

''She did hit you in the face, though... My feisty cousin...'' Evan laughed.

''True'' ''I won, so it was worth it...'' Rodolphus touched his cheek.

''You had it all worked out, hadn't you? You saw the mistletoe before! That's too easy!'' Evan thought for a while...

''Okay, I make you a new deal... For two bottles of Firewhiskey!'' Rosier handed his friend what was left of an open bottle of Firewhiskey.

''Here, you can have this for that kiss... Your reward for now...'' Rodolphus took the bottle

''A new deal... Okay, I'm listening...'' Rodolphus looked back.

''You get those two bottles, if you... If you... If you can get her to be your girlfriend!'' Evan smirked again.

''Before Christmas Eve?! In two weeks?! I can't make that happen in two weeks!'' Rodolphus found it unfair.

''Before the end of the year, before the summer...'' ''She has to be your girlfriend by summer'' that sounded more reasonable...

''You really want me to use your cousin like that, for two bottles of Firewhiskey?'' Rodolphus asked.

''She'll get over it, she's tough'' ''Or insane... I just like to play games!'' Evan laughed.

Rodolphus laughed with him and looked behind him. Bellatrix Black... One of the three beautiful Black daughters, dark and insane... Evan Rosier's cousin... His friend's cousin! He actually wanted to use his cousin for a game, for two bottles of firewhiskey! That was actually so mean! Weird...

Rodolphus Lestrange had to make Bellatrix Black his girlfriend... That's what it! The only thing he would have to do to win... The only thing...

This thing could be interesting!

**111111111111111**

**Bit weird...**

**I'll post chapter 2 right after, so you can maybe sort get into the story...  
Get my idea...**


	2. Big Drinks And Small Gestures

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of J.K. Rowling or other stories...  
(forget to put that in last time)**

**Chapter 2!**

**222222222222222**

''Is there one place on earth where I can be in peace, without you harassing me?!'' Bellatrix Black asked lazily.

Rodolphus Lestrange was approaching her, once again... This probably was the 100th time in three weeks time, he came walking up to her with that same smirk on his face... In three weeks! How many times could the same person try to make conversation with her?! She thought going home for the Christmas break would be the perfect opportunity to not having him around, be yet again here he was...

''Don't like my company, Black?!'' Rodolphus stood in front of her now.

''No, actually I don't!'' she walked away.

''I can't help it that your parents are throwing a party and invited me!'' ''Why don't you like my company?'' he immediately followed her.

He had to be around her as much as possible, they needed to get close! She needed to fall for him!

''Technically, they invited your parents and were polite enough to let you in...'' ''To answer your question: You're annoying!'' ''Tell me, why are you suddenly so interested in me?'' Bellatrix turned around and eyed him suspiciously.

Rodolphus bumped into her, not expecting her to turn around so suddenly. She quickly pushed him off of her. She looked at him, waiting for him to answer her question...

''Why can't I be interested in a beautiful girl like you?'' Rodolphus asked softly.

Truth to be told, he wasn't entirely making it up... He thought Bellatrix was a beautiful girl! She had this certain 'dark' beauty to her... He almost felt bad for what he was going to do to her... What if she actually would fall for him?! He would break her heart, for two bottles of Frewhiskey... Was he feeling bad?! Rodolphus blinked. Don't think about it! It's all in the game... Rodolphus quickly pushed the weird thoughts away.

''I'm definitely avoiding mistletoes tonight...'' Bellatrix rolled her eyes...

''You didn't like my little kiss?'' he pouted.

''Nobody said I didn't, it was just inappropriate'' she answered.

''You did like it then! That's very honest of you!'' ''Well, I must say... It wasn't that bad for me either...'' He got his hand close to her face, trying to touch her cheek...

''Don't do that!'' she slapped his hand away.

''Bella, who's that?'' Bellatrix's youngest sister was suddenly standing behind them...

''It's Rodolphus Lestrange... From school...'' Bellatrix focussed on Narcissa and tried to ignore Rodolphus his stare...

''And you to are... Well?!'' Narcissa smirked at her sister.

''We're friends'' Rodolphus answered for her.

''Not even that...'' Bellatrix walked away again, but couldn't help but smile...

There was something about this boy... Friends now huh?! She and Rodolphus had this some sort of connection... If he stopped trying to flirt with her all the time, maybe they could become friends... What if she liked the flirting?! Bellatrix shook her head and walked on...

* * *

He needed to make his move! He needed... He needed... He needed to keep walking straight! He couldn't really walk straight anymore, or see straight and he was spilling his drink all over the expensive carpetnof the Blacks! He was drunk!

''Rodolphusss Lessstrange, I told you to ssstay away!'' ''You're d-drunk!'' Bellatrix slurred.

She squinted her eyes, she couldn't really tell if it only seemed like he was swaying as he made his way over or that he really was swaying...

''You're d-drunk too! Do you parents know their daughter is drunk at... At their own party?!'' he stumbled over.

''The only thing they're paying attention to isss ssstupid Andromeda, ssshe'sss been ssseen w-with a mud... mudblood!'' she hiccupped.

''Mudblood?!'' Rodolphus spilled his drink.

''Watch it, Lestrange!'' Bellatrix hoisted up her dress.

''If your parents won't pay attention t-to you, then they won't sssee the ssstains in your dress e-either...'' he chuckled.

''Vey nice...'' ''Nobody ever pays attention to little Bella...'' she said sarcastically.

Rodolphus saw her mood change. It became darker, almost sad... He could sense she was done with this conversation, she wanted to go! He hadn't really handled it well, he blamed the alcohol... Bellatrix turned around , but her blurry drunk vision made her trip.

Rodolphus caught her just in time and pulled her close. Their faces very close to each other, their noses almost touching... Bellatrix leaned in even closer with her lips pursed, standing on her tiptoes... Cupping his face in her hands and trying to kiss him...

''You... You shouldn't...'' he pulled away.

''This is not the right situation... With you sister...We're drunk...'' he couldn't help but feel guilty about this whole situation...

Her sister... This weird game... Her feelings... Wow, the alcohol must have really kicked in! He was starting to take other people's feelings into consideration!

''Uugh- Forget it!'' ''Now, you don't even pay attention to me anymore! You don't even care!'' ''Just leave me alone!'' she pushed him, wanting to get away from him.

Rodolphus immediately pulled her back by grabbing her arm, with what might have been a bit too much force... Before Bellatrix could even tell him he was hurting her, his lips were already pressed to hers. Rodolphus didn't know why, but he just wanted to make her happy... Even just for a little while and like he'd said before, kissing her wasn't bad at all!

It didn't take long for her to actually respond to his kiss, she surely didn't mind kissing him either! As soon as she realised what she was doing, she pulled away.

''I don't need your pity'' she breathed.

''Are you sure?'' Rodolphus whispered.

They looked at each other for while, not quite sure about anything at all... Bellatrix blinked a few times, before pecking him on the lips one more time.

''Where's your mistletoe now, Big Boy?'' she smirked before disappearing into the crowd of Pureblood society couples...

Rodolphus watched her disappear and realised he was actually grinning! This was getting out of hand! Was it the alcohol or the actual girl?! What was this girl doing to him?! He had only just been spending time with her for like a month!It had all started out as a game, but those two bottles of Firewhiskey were the last thing on his mind right now...

What had he got himself into?!

**222222222222222**

**So that's it for now!**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**If you guys don't like it, I'll delete it  
Otherwise this story will also become one of unfinished ones and that's not the goal!xD**

**Quick reminder: English is not my first language!**


	3. Suspicions

**Slowly working towards a chapter that I really want to write and what basically got me this idea to write this 'Rewrite-story'  
This is just filling...**

**3333333333**

Bellatrix Black leaned with her head against the cold glass of the window. She let out a sigh and watched the landscape rush by. It was nice to have a little bit of time for herself on the always crowded Hogwarts Express, she was all alone in the train compartment... Her friends had all scattered, but she hadn't wanted to join them and wander around in the train... She just needed this bit of peace and quiet for herself!

The Christmas holidays were over, but Bellatrix was actually not really sad about it... She hadn't really enjoyed being home for Christmas... Ever since that night of her parents' party, the trouble with her sister Andromeda had never gone away... Their parents kept asking her sister about, but she never answered anything and that would always result in a fight... There had been a lot of screaming in the Black household!

Bellatrix had spent a lot of the time trying to distract her younger sister Narcissa of the fighting and screaming, but there had been no one to make feel better... The only time she had actually felt good was when she had talked with Rodolphus Lestrange at the party. Rodolphus Lestrange, of all people! He had made her feel good and safe from all the drama for even just a second... She couldn't believe it! What was the deal with him anyway?! Suddenly so interested in her...

She was suspicious. She never trusted boys, ever! She wasn't the type of girl which boys like or wanted to be around...

Speaking of the devil...

* * *

Rodolphus Lestrange had been wandering through the train when he saw her sitting in an empty compartment. Suddenly the bet came back to his mind and he saw this as an opportunity! Truth to be told, Rodolphus thoughts less and less about the bet and more and more just about her...

She had really opened up to him at that party, telling him about her sister... He knew he needed to get close to her to get a shot at winning the bet, but he started to feel bad more and more! The closer he got to her, the more he came to realise that he actually liked her! She wasn't half as bad! She was a beautiful person, in and out!

He was not supposed to think like that... He had a bet to win!

Rodolphus pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and opened the compartment door.

''Bella babe, all alone!'' ''You were right, seems like nobody actually pays attention or cares about you...'' he smirked as he sat down across from her.

''Obviously you do, why bother me anyway in my deserted compartment?'' ''Besides, you showed you cared at the party...'' although she still wasn't sure if he genuinely care for her...

''Ah, you weren't that drunk then if you remember'' Rodolphus raised his eyebrow.

''Oh but I was drunk! Did things I shouldn't have, told things I should've kept to myself...'' she sighed.

Rodolphus couldn't suppress this sort of hurt feeling as she said it... Hadn't she enjoyed talking to him and spending time with him that night, he actually had!

''Things about your sister?'' he asked.

''Yes...'' ''In fact, I would like you to not say a word about it to anyone... It will come out soon anyway, gossip travels fast through Hogwarts...'' ''I just don't want you speeding up the process'' Bellatrix stated.

''What if I did tell it to people?'' he pushed.

''I wouldn't be surpised, suits you perfectly... I can only say that I tried by asking you not to...'' ''It'd show the truth, that you don't care after all...'' it would be an answer to Bellatrix her suspicions of him being genuine or not...

''What if I did care?'' Rodolphus looked Bellatrix straight into her eyes.

''Just shut up! The train's stopping, we're here...'' she angrily got her belongings and left the compartment.

Rodolphus was left behind, confused by her sudden outburst...

* * *

Bellatrix pushed her way through the crowd of students. Why did he have to do that?! Play with her feelings like that?! Just looking into her eyes like that, making her believe that he cared... Of course he didn't! No one ever did!

She entered the school and made her way to the Slytherin common room as soon as possible. It was always best to arrive first...

''Black! Black!'' she immediately knew who it was without having to turn around...

''Black, hold on!'' ''We never finished our conversation!'' Rodolphus got next to her.

''Me telling you to shut up: that was the end of our conversation!'' Bellatrix kept on walking.

''What if I did spread the information?!'' Bellatrix stopped right on the spot.

''You wouldn't!'' she glared at him.

''Oh but I would! I'm a Slytherin'' ''Let's say, I make you a deal...'' Rodolphus smirked.

Bellatrix kept shooting death glares at him.

''I won't tell if you go to next Hogsmeade visit with me'' he grinned.

''Rodolphus Lestrange! I swear, if you tell an-'' she was ready to kill him...

''Relax, Bella! I'm just kidding!'' ''I just want to take you to Hogsmeade...'' he stepped a bit closer to her.

Bellatrix watched him. He wanted to take her to Hogsmeade? Why?! Going to Hogsmeade was like a date, cute couples did that! They weren't like that!

''Why?!'' Bellatrix got suspicious.

''Well... I don't know, I just want you to go with me! Have some fun!'' ''After all the trouble, you have to be responsible for your sister and everything... Just get your mind of things!'' Rodolphus was genuine.

The bet was pushed to the far most spot at the back of his head. He was spending so much time with her these days, that he actually started to like her! He could see she was feeling sad... Why couldn't they just go to Hogsmeade together and have some fun?!

Bellatrix didn't say anything. She kept staring at him, still suspicious...

''So, will you go with me?'' he asked her.

''No'' Bellatrix turned back and walked away.

Her suspicions had got the best of her...

**3333333333**

**Will they go to Hogsmeade together of not?!**


	4. Clash

**I hope you like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Enjoy!**

**444444444444444**

The day had arrived. The first Hogsmeade trip of the year. Excitement filled the year as the students stood outside, the crucial letters in hand. Letters with their parents' signature, allowing them to go outside of the Hogwarts walls for a while...

The students were queued up, waiting in line to hand in their letter. Next in line was none other than Bellatrix Black. She handed her letter to the professor, not really paying attention as she was chatting with her friends.

''You're good to go, Miss Black'' Bellatrix acknowledged the professor's words with a quick nod, before diverting her attention to her friends again as they got their letters checked.

Soon after, they were all good to go. Their spirits were high, it was going to be a nice day out with friends. Chatting, gossiping, eating sweets and drinking some tea and most importantly: going shopping!

It would be a official 'Girls-day-out'!

* * *

The group of friends made their way to Hogsmeade. As they walked they passed one of those lovesick couples, lips practically glued together and blushing furiously. Bellatrix couldn't help but stare and think... She was pretty glad that she hadn't accepted Rodolphus Lestrange his offer to go to Hogsmeade together, who knows what he would've tried to do! What if he'd tried to make a move?!

Bellatrix shook her head. This was all for the better... Still, she couldn't help but think about that conversation she had had with Rodolphus in the hallway, now almost two weeks ago... She still hadn't figured out what his intentions were...

Maybe that was his whole plan... Slowly driving her crazy... Making her think and think about his possible intention when there really weren't any, slowly making her vulnerable and then taking advantage of her...

She just couldn't trust him...

* * *

The truth was, Rodolphus had totally forgotten about his real intentions for following Miss Bellatrix Black... He watched her from afar. He walked a couple of feet away from her and her group of friends.

He knew he would definitely lose the bet if he'd let his heart get in the way, but he just couldn't help it! She was captivating!

Rodolphus quickly shook his head. This was crazy! She was insane! Insanely beautiful, yes... Brilliant...

Stop! This shouldn't be happening! He needed to keep his eyes on the prize, but what is the tables had turned and she was now the prize he wanted? No more firewhiskey, but the actual girl... Then again, if he would get the girl, he would also win the bet and get the firewhiskey... He would have killed two birds with one stone!

Rodolphus smirked. The only thing he needed now was a plan...

How to convince Bellatrix Black...

* * *

After an hour of shopping, the girls were now seated at a table in The Three Broomsticks. The latest conversation of their never ending chatter was 'boys', which ones were 'hot' and which ones were 'not'. Bellatrix mostly just listened, she'd never liked those stupid conversation about boys and had not much to say on that matter...

She was making patterns in the sugar that had been spilled on the table, when she suddenly heard her own name come up in the 'boys-girls conversation'...

''What?'' she looked up.

''Ohw- We were just talking about you and that Lestrange kid'' ''It was quite bolt of him to kiss you, just like that in the common room! Brave and heroic!'' giggles filled the air.

''Heroic... Kissing people without asking isn't heroic at all! It's rude!'' Bellatrix scoffed.

''Speaking of the devil...'' Bellatrix didn't hear one of the girls whisper...

''Bella, Bella! Don't blame it all on me, you've kissed me before without asking!'' Rodolphus suddenly stood at their table.

''I don't know what you're talking about'' she glared at him.

''Don't you remember? We kissed at your parents' party, twice...'' Rodolphus smirked.

All of her friends gasped.

''Good Merlin, Bella! Why didn't you tell us?! Is he a good kisser?! How was it?! Who started it?! Did you want to?!'' an avalanche of questions followed...

''What are you doing here?!'' Bellatrix tried to avoid the questions...

''I felt quite offended to find you here in Hogsmeade, since you met my proposal to got to Hogsmeade with refusal...'' Rodolphus acted hurt.

''He asked you out?!'' once again her friends were surprised!

''I did want to go to Hogsmeade, I just didn't want to go with you!'' she said.

''I thought so...'' ''Then... Maybe... I should tell your little secret...'' Rodolphus smirked again.

Her secret...Andromeda! Her sister's secret! He wouldn't!

Bellatrix jumped up, knocking her hot tea over in the process and spilling it down the front of her dress.

''Utter one word and I will kill you, Lestrange!'' she was almost literally at his throat!

''I was just kidding...'' Bellatrix had already stormed outside...

Her friends tried to go after her, but were stopped by an angry owner of the establishment. There's was tea on the floor and shatters of the broken cup were scattered everywhere... Rodolphus quietly slipped passed the man, before running outside...

''Bellatrix! Bellatrix, wait!'' he caught up with her.

''Leave me alone, Lestrange! You-'' he pulled her by her waist in a nearby alley.

She needed to calm down! He didn't want for her to make a big scene in the middle of the crowded street!

''What do you think you're doing?!'' he trapped her against the wall.

''Stopping you from running away from me'' ''Are you okay?'' he immediately kept his distance again.

''What?!'' she spat.

''You spilled tea all over yourself... Hot tea! Are you okay?!'' he asked again.

He was right... Now that her body was coming down from the adrenaline rush that her anger had caused, she actually started to feel the tingling of the hot tea on her skin...

''I- I eeh- hm...'' Bellatrix looked at her hand.

Her left hand was red, she'd probably spilled tea over it too... Rodolphus gentle took her hand in his and examined it.

''This all wouldn't have happened if you'd just come here with me...'' ''It would have been nice, you know, Black'' ''I would have taken you everywhere you had wanted to go and bought you sweets. or something else...'' ''We could have had a good time and you would certainly not have been covered in hot tea...'' their date to Hogsmeade could have been nice...

Bellatrix just quietly listened to what he was saying, wondering what their 'date' could have been like... Was he speaking the truth? Or was he just messing with her again?!

''It doesn't look too bad... The redness will go away soon, it isn't a burn...'' he gentle brushed his thumb across the red skin.

''I don't need you for medical advice'' Bellatrix pulled her hand back.

''Damn it, Bellatrix! Why can't you let people care for just a second?!'' Rodolphus couldn't believe this!

''You can stop your little act now!'' ''You don't care!'' she was still suspicious.

''I do care! I do!'' Rodolphus was just getting so frustrated with everything...

''Why would you care?!'' Bellatrix still didn't believe him...

''I don't know!'' ''Do you think I want to care?! Do you think I want to?! What am I supposed to do, Bellatrix?!'' he wasn't supposed to fall for her!

He just couldn't be falling for her!

''Great... You really make a girl feel wanted, Lestrange!'' ''Get away from me!'' she tried making a run for it...

Rodolphus grabbed her by her shoulders and held her back. He slammed her back with her back against the wall and crashed his lips onto hers. Bellatrix winced and trashed for a bit, trying to slap him off of her and pretending not to like it, but soon she gave in... Who was she kidding?! She would never tell him, but Rodolphus Lestrange was an amazing kisser!

Their kiss was passionate and for kids their age probably extremely inappropriate... Kissing in a dark alley... Who did that?!

Bellatrix put her hands on his shoulders and pushed back a bit, she needed to breathe! Their kiss ended as they had both ran out of oxygen. They stared into each other eyes, chests heaving...

''Please, go out with me...'' Rodolphus breathed.

This time, Bellatrix did push passed him and ran from him... She ran and ran and ran, till her burning lungs couldn't take no longer...

What was happening to her?!

* * *

Rodolphus was left behind.

Why had he just said that?! Go out with me...

He had fallen for the girl...

He butted his head against the wall and slammed his fist against it.

Stupid...

**444444444444444**

**Most of this was original, there's just a little edit of an already written story and my take on it...**


End file.
